steven_universe_fanon_fusionfandomcom-20200214-history
BaitFace (SV:SF)
Overview Sodalite and Shiva go for a little surfing but meet a foe. Story "Sodalite!" The water on Agualinda was perfect on this day for surfing. What wasn't perfect was the ever-cold climate on the surface. A small, blue Gem stood on the single large island beside the warp pad, shivering. Dark blue hair, half shaven, the other pulled into a hair tube... The Gem constantly pulled her bangs out of her face, shaking, the misty atmosphere making it ideal for hypothermia, if Gems could suffer from that. Bathing suits which Shiva and Sodalite wore did not help the situation at all, the sprinkles from the waves washing on rocks blowing onto the bare, sky blue skin then quicky cooling, almost becoming ice. "The water may be warm but the surface is a snow globe," Sodalite retorted. Shiva, Sodalite's seemingly brown twin, posed sassily on the shore and mimicked, "I'm cold! It's freezing! I'm afriad to get wet on my own home world!" "I so do not sound like that!" Sodalite exclaimed. "Hmph, fine then. Let's get tricked out... This time, let's try not to form Chrysocolla." Shiva only giggled, summoning her surfboard then going into the water quickly and swimming out to where the waves were ideal for the two surfers. In contrast to her jumpy partner, Sodalite pulled her physical surfboard from the frozen beach, walking into the water calmly before taking off. The two of them had gone on with their activities as planned beforehand, the waves were getting rougher, then smoother, then rougher, and repeating. Eventually, the calm rolling of the waves came to a mirror-like stillness. The beautiful teal of the water turned to a murky turquoise, even the city shone deep down, glittering with their lights, almost like stars. "This doesn't look good..." Sodalite muttered, standing on her board to look out. Her movement didn't even form a small ripple on the surface. "Get to the island!" she ordered, paddling back as if in a frenzy or chased by some sort of monster. The blue Gem knew this, a Gem monster terrorized the city divisions of Agualinda before, calming the waters and nearly killing all the Gems through its stillness and slow freezing. Shiva joined Sodalite on the island, looking at each piece of water she could. "It looks like it's ice now," the brown gem noted. Her surfboard dissipated into light then scattered out like sparkles. "What is going on? Is it a corrupt Gem?" Sodalite sighed, bending down to the water, using her powers to lift a small bubble of water and attempt to turn it to any other substance. She failed. "It's the same one," she muttered, pushing it back into the ocean. No ripples once again. "It's a Gem, a corrupt one that no one has been able to defeat, some large snake that nearly froze Agualinda forever the first few times it went though." "Did you see it for yourself?" "Coral and I were nearly frozen by the monster but it never actually appeared before people. A few foolish slaves went out and came back nearly shattered. A rumor was spread that it was actually our old friend, Aquamarine." She paused, watching the ice begin to form, spreading out from the sand. "Not only did it still and retain water, it stole energy from the beings in it. We haven't been able to beat it before but now's our chance. The brown Gem was already on her way out to sea and try and find the monster. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit!" "Wait, what? Shiva!" But it was too late. A large snake head arose from the sea, releasing its grip on the stillness of the water. "Hey, there! I was surfing here and so you just game in and ruined everything. I'm here to slay you for that." And with that, she provoked the snake by hopping onto its body which slithered in and out of the water. She summoned another surfboard with spiked edges, doing a handstand then literally shredding the corrupt Gem's body. It was split into many uneven pieces and sank away then fading into smoky light. The beating went on like this for a few moments until all that was left of the monster was the head and a couple meters of body. It roared grimly and snapped at Sodalite when it finally beached. "Okay, Sodalite! Do your thing!" Shiva prompted, following the body onto land. Sodalite summoned her spear, quickly stabbing the monster's head and letting it disappear, releasing a familiar, heart shaped, blue Gem. "I would return this to Emerald but she's still missing and I doubt I'm welcome down there still." "Just throw it in, then." "I guess I could to that. Then again, we could keep her." Sodalite bubbled the Gem and sent it away to her room on their shared ship. "Let's go somewhere else, now..." Credits Characters *Shiva *Sodalite **Chrysocolla (fusion, mentioned) *Aquamarine (corrupt) Locations *Agualinda Trivia *This is a semi-cross over episode between Loneliness and Stay Fresh. *This is the first time Shiva and Sodalite appear together outside Homeworld. *This is the first time Chrysocolla is mentioned.